Fake Best Friend
by longlivebechloe
Summary: A weird guy starts hitting on Beca in a bar, but a total stranger saves her from the awkward conversation.


Beca had, had a rough day at work, if 'work' is what you want to call it. She wasn't getting paid, and she wasn't really getting any kind of recognition from anybody. Nobody seemed to get her name right, she got things like Becky, Brianna, and for the most part people called her Reggie. All she did was make people coffee and bring them food. If she got lucky she could even sit and listen in the meetings.

Today had been hard. Her boss, a big time producer, listened to one of her mixes today and he turned her down in a matter of seconds, he said it needed to be original. But he was willing to give her a second chance to prove to him that she's good enough. The only problem is, she has no idea what to do, all she's ever done is make mashups of different 's only giving her a week to make a song. Beca's beginning to think he was right when he said that Beca might not have what it takes.

She got home from work and immediately plopped down on her couch, sighing as she thought about what she had to do. She needed a drink, not a water or a coke, but something strong, something that had vodka in it. She got up and walked towards her kitchen, she began roaming through her cabinets and her refrigerator, she had nothing.

"Dammit Amy." she muttered to herself, while rolling her eyes.

One of her best friends, and basically a roommate since she's over at Beca's place all the time drank all her alcohol. Sure, she loved the woman to death, but she didn't have a limit as to when she needs to stop drinking Beca's stuff.

Beca had finally just decided she'd go to the local bar, it was fairly clean and a safe place to go. She grabbed her keys and walked out to her car, she sat in her car for a couple of minutes a rested her eyes.

On the way there, she was humming to some lame pop song she didn't even really recognize, since she was alone she didn't really care. She had made the mistake of singing _Call Me Maybe_ by _Carly Rae Jepson_ , in front of Amy and Stacie. She still hasn't heard the end of it. Beca shook her head half-laughing at the memory.

She parked her car in the lot and walked in, it was pretty busy tonight, which wasn't surprising since it is Friday night. This bar was basically a club but the owner still referred it as a bar.

She walked in the bar, seeing some girls who were already drunk off their asses, and a couple of guys dancing, who shouldn't be dancing. Beca laughed to herself at how awful they were, and she thought she was bad, Stacie had told her she was a good dancer when they were celebrating for Beca when she got the internship, but Beca knew it was the liquor talking.

She sat on the bar stool, looking around and seeing all the people there, "What can I get for you tonight?" A blonde man walked up with a cheeky smile, Beca just sighed.

"I'll get a Vodka Tonic." She offered him a soft smile and he nodded and walked away.

"Hey pretty lady!" A male voice came next to her, but she didn't turn, she figured it was a drunk guy talking to another girl, "Hey, short stuff. You gonna play hard to get?" It was then her head whipped around to the guy. He gave her a goofy grin and she raised her eyebrows, "I'm Jesse, and you are?" He took her hand and she pulled it away.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She scoffed at him, "If your way of hitting on a girl," she put her hands up, using finger quotations, "is by calling her out on her size and then asking her if she's playing hard to get, then you suck at hitting on girls."

He just smiled, "So what, you wear these dark clothes, and have mysterious written across your forehead, but you expect no one to talk to you?" Beca shook her head in disbelief.

"I would actually love if no one would talk to me." He gave her a questioning look and a pout, "I'm under a lot of stress. Okay? Sorry, I just don't want to talk." She snapped at him

He put his hands up in defeat, "You could always let it out, vent to me, you know?"

"Yeah, like I would vent to someone I just met and plus you're drunk." The bartender walked up and handed her, her drink and she simply nodded, thanking him, as she took a sip of it.

"Hey, hey, hey." He had an offended look ,"I'll admit, I am tipsy...But I'm not drunk. I can hold my drinks." He began laughing and she just scoffed and shook her head.

She was about to reply when someone interrupted them.

"Oh my gosh! Mackenzie! I've been looking for you everywhere! Come on, dance with me!" A drunk red-headed girl, about Beca's age, if not a little older, came up and drug her away from Jesse. She pulled her all the way into the middle of the crowd, before suddenly looking very sober. "Hi, I'm Chloe Beale! Sorry about that, you just didn't look like you were enjoying the conversation. He looked like he was creeping you out. So I pretended I was your best friend." Chloe gave her a big smile.

After letting that all sink in Beca responded, "Um, thanks." Beca returned the smile," Beca Mitchell." she extended her hand, which Chloe gladly shook.

"Beca... that's a nice name." Chloe grinned at her and Beca blushed slightly.

"Thanks, yours too. You know Chloe, it's a… an adorable name." Beca shook her head, "Not adorable but cute..I don't say things like adorable..Well, I mean your name is adorable as well..I'm going to stop talking now." Chloe giggled at Beca.

"So Beca Mitchell," Chloe looked over the crowd, towards the bar and noticed Jesse had left, "Would you like to sit down, and talk?" Beca nodded, "Maybe, just maybe if you're sweet enough, I'll buy you a drink." Chloe smirked and gave Beca a wink before turning around and walking away.

Chloe turned around again to make sure Beca was still behind her, but frowned when she lost the girl. She walked around the crowd looking for her, she began to worry when she couldn't find Beca. She looked over towards the bar and saw Beca sitting there sipping a drink, Chloe shook her head, more confused than ever as to how Beca got out of the crowd so quick.

She walked out out of the crowd of people bumping and grinding, pushing whoever was in her way before she finally got out. It felt as though it had dropped ten degrees when she got out in the open.

Chloe walked up to a Beca grinning widely, "You know, being small has its privileges." Chloe tilted her head and Beca laughed, "I've spent enough time in large crowds to know how to make my way through. It's the only good aspect of being this small." Chloe looked at her in awe before shaking head.

"Okay, so other than move along crowds easily, what else do you do?"

"Um, I'm into music, I'm actually working at being a producer someday.." Chloe's eyes seemed to light up when Beca said that.

"Oh my god no way! That's so cool, can you sing too?" Chloe gave off an energetic vibe, Beca wasn't sure if it was the drinks the woman had probably had or if it was her natural personality. Usually Beca didn't like people who were this bubbly, but Chloe seemed to intrigue her.

Beca was quick to respond, "Nope, I stay in the backround and make the music." Beca might've told a tiny lie, but in her defense she didn't like to sing so she figured it's be easier telling people she's bad at it.

Chloe nodded, "When I was in college I was co-captain of an acapella group called The Bella's. We were the tits." Chloe shrugged her shoulders and winked at Beca, causing her to laugh at Chloe's choice of words.

"Tits?" Beca laughed at how unbelievable it was, "A college acapella group is the tits? Sorry, but it just sounds lame." She snorted.

Chloe gasped, "We were! I'll have you know, we sang backup for Prince." She held her head high when she said that and Beca laughed again.

"Well, I've met Snoop Dogg. Beat that red."

"You met Snoop Dogg? Oh my god, how? Don't tell me you've produced his stuff!" Chloe was in total shock.

"No, I didn't produce his stuff, but I did help with an idea on his new christmas album." Chloe suddenly got very confused.

"How the hell did that happen?" Chloe yelled, causing people to look over towards the two.

"Well, I'm an intern at Atlantic Records and Snoop was singing Winter Wonderland and the actual producer wanted to add something to make the song different.." Beca stopped for a second and looked at Chloe who had eager eyes, begging her to finish, "And I just so happened to have an idea and they both loved it."

Beca was never one to talk about her work, but with the way Chloe was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes, how could she not?

"Beca, that's so cool! You just get more interesting by the minute.." Chloe put her elbow on the bar counter and rested her head on her hand, she then looked up at Beca and smiled.

"Well unfortunately for you, I have no more interesting information about me. Music is the only fun thing about me." Beca sighed and Chloe frowned at the brunettes tone change. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a music teacher at an elementary school." Chloe smiled, "I love music and I love children."

Beca scrunched her nose, "Kids are awful," She pretended to shiver from disgust, "They're just big balls of energy wanting to be played with, and if no one plays with them for two seconds they explode and then they throw a tantrum until you give them attention. Plus they smell fear, and I'll admit, I fear the little monsters."

All Chloe could do was laugh, "You're ridiculous! They aren't that bad, sure there are brats here and there but most of them are sweet."

"Oh my god." Beca gasped, causing Chloe to look around the bar, she looked back to Beca with a bewildered look, "They've put you under their spell...or you're just really drunk, which I don't think you are so that means that the little monsters have put you under their spell."

Chloe laughed, "You're something else Beca Mitchell.." Chloe shook her head and smirked "Something else."

"Mysterious girl! There you are, I've been looking for you!"

Beca cringed as she heard the voice.. Jesse. He walked up behind Beca, "It just dawned on me that I never got your name.."

Beca rolled her eyes and turned around in her stool, as Chloe did the same.

"Jesse." Beca said not too enthusiastically causing Chloe to snort. Jesse turned to Chloe and raised his eyebrows, expecting an explanation but Chloe just looked away.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to dance, I requested a slow song for us." Beca scoffed at Jesse trying to be Prince Charming and sweep Beca off her feet. She looked at him, noticing he look pretty damn sober compared to earlier.

"Um, Jesse, sorry but I-"

Chloe grabbed the back of Beca's face with both of her hands and connected their lips. Beca was beyond shocked, but she quickly began kissing back. She rested her hands on the bottom of Beca's back. Their lips moved in sync as if they'd done this millions of times. Slowly lack of breath became a problem for both girls and Chloe was first to pull away.

"She's not interested." Chloe gave Jesse a stern look. Beca was still too breathless and too shocked to say anything.

"You could've told me you have a girlfriend and I would've backed off.." Jesse put his hands up in surrender and slowly backed away from the girls.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Beca had finally got her voice back.

"Um, you didn't look interested so I saved you?" Chloe's voice got high pitched as she began to blush. Very rarely does Chloe Beale blush, and usually if she did it was from a compliment, but not now. Right now she was embarrassed, so embarrassed she wanted to melt away so no one could judge her. So Beca couldn't judge her.

Beca nodded her head, "Next time warn me will you?" They sat in silence for a few minutes, possibly the most awkward silence either of them have ever been in.

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy my kiss?" Chloe looked up and raised her eyebrows, "Oh shit, you might not even be into girls.. I'm so sorry, I didn't even think.."

"It's fine. Lucky for you, I play for both teams," Beca said, and Chloe slowly looked up and smiled, "No, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy your kiss.. In fact, you're a fantastic kisser, I was just shocked that's all." Beca grinned when Chloe smiled even bigger than before.

"Well, It's getting late, so how about I give you my number," Chloe grabbed a napkin and began writing her number down, "And you can call or text me if you'd like to perhaps go on a date. Your choice," She winked, "Bye Beca." she gave Beca a kiss on the cheek and then strutted out of the bar leaving Beca speechless.

Beca had told Chloe that she was a fantastic kisser. That fueled something in Chloe, some sort of confidence, she felt she had achieved some goal. It sounds crazy but Chloe feels like that wouldn't be the last time she kisses Beca Mitchell.

-x-

 **Hello guys, this is just a little idea I came up with, I hope you like it! Also I'm not sure if I want to make this a multi-chapter story or not, put your opinions in the reviews please. Thanks again!**


End file.
